The Rurouni Wars
by ravenf6
Summary: A RuroniKenshin/MegaMan fic. When his latest plan to take over the world is threatened, Dr. Wily decides to enlist the aid of the most infamous killer in history. But being ripped into the future is the just the beginning of Kenshin's worries. cp 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

I started this fic a couple of months ago. I have no idea when or if I'll update. But this is one on my agenda. Being well versed in busting up robot masters and mavericks, here's a cross-over tale that might probably go down as my most unusual project yet. This mostly a MM fic but things will change in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Mega Man belongs to Capcom while Ruroni Kenshin belongs to. the name escapes me, but I don't own either of them. If I did I wouldn't be saying otherwise, would I?  
  
By the way, if you see brackets like these , that means someone is thinking.  
  
The Ruroni Wars  
  
Prologue  
  
The year, 20XX. Advances in robotics have thrust mankind into the Techno Age. This would have been a golden society except that with progress comes greed and desire. A maniacal robot scientist named Dr. Wily has sought to rule the world, sowing chaos and destruction in his wake.  
  
More than 200 years ago, a great war erupted in Japan. The Tokugawa regime was beginning to crumble. The imperialist armies clashed with the shogun's forces for control of the government. Amidst the struggle, an invincible samurai rose. His name was Kenshin Himura. Like a scythe cutting down wheat, he swept across the battlefield, slaughtering his enemies; he was soon called Hitokiri Battousai, the Manslayer. At the end of the conflict, the Tokugawa rule had fallen and a new imperial government held sway. The people, tired from fighting, were eager to return to peace but the manslayer vanished into the night. Believed to have vanished forever from history's pages..  
  
Chapter 1: Wily's new plan  
  
Dr. Wily wore a superior smirk on his face today. His latest weapons were under construction, and so far, only an idiot would think to find his new fortress out in the middle of the Sahara Desert.  
  
Dr Wily: Soon my ultimate weapon shall be ready! (Unrolls a blue print) Yes. All I need are few more things and it shall be complete.  
  
While Dr. Wily was ranting about his latest scheme, Astro Man was silently hovering by, hoping not to be noticed. It worked so far but he bumped into a bucket of loose bolts, causing it to fall with a loud....  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Dr. Wily: (Angry)Astro Man! What have I told you about watching where you're going!?  
  
Astro Man: (Whimpers) Uhh sorry Dr. Wily, but, but I was just.uh cleaning up! That's it (hastily scrapes up the bolts back into the bucket).  
  
Dr. Wily: Well, you're just the bot I wanted to see right now,. Gather the others, I have a job for you!  
  
Soon enough, all of Wily's robot masters have gathering in a large assembly room., talking among them.  
  
Cut man: Don't you think we should make this room bigger?  
  
Bubble man: Did you someone say something?  
  
Bomb man: I can do that in no time, just point me at a wall! (holds up a bomb)  
  
Dr Wily came in on his hovercraft pod.  
  
Dr. Wily: Well, now that everyone's here let's get to business (Puts up a massive hologram of a large industrial complex on the wall). This is one of the smallest robotics complexes in the world. There are several supplies and components here that I will need to finish my new weapon. It's out of the way so that a certain-little-blue-wretch-who-shall-remain-nameless won't interfere. (shuts off the hologram) Now I will need 4 volunteers.  
  
The whole assembly howls and waves their hands frantically waving in the air.  
  
After half an hour of debating, explosions and parts flying everywhere, the volunteers were found: Grenade Man, Gyro Man , Quick Man, and Hard Man. They followed Wily to the war room for a briefing.  
  
Dr. Wily: Excellent. Now This mission must be swift, daring! FLAWLESS!! (Gives them a holodisc) This holodisc contains the data on what you need to steal. But be quick about it.  
  
Quick Man: Don't get your coat in a knot; we'll be back before you know it.  
  
Gyro Man: I'll do air reconnaissance just in case Mega Man shows up.  
  
Grenade Man: Then I'll blast him to kingdom come! Mwahahahahaahaha!!  
  
Hard Man: Not before I pound him to gravel, you won't.  
  
Dr. Wily: Yes, yes, very good. Now go! And remember to hurry back!  
  
The four robots teleport away.  
  
Dr. Wily: I just hope they do so before he shows up!  
  
Wily then heads to his quarters, followed by several metools at his feet.  
  
In another part of the world at a large house. The renowned Dr. Thomas Light was enjoying some much needed relaxing with his family. Auto was cooking dinner, and Roll was building an enormous card pyramid, the good doctor was settling into a game of chess with Mega Man, one of the few simple pleasures he was able to enjoy.  
  
Dr. Light: Isn't it nice that things are quiet for a change? (Moves a rook forward)  
  
Mega Man: Yes. Maybe Dr. Wily's given up taking over the world. (likewise)  
  
Roll: Well, stranger things have happened. (Carefully starts the sixth tier of her pyramid)  
  
Dr. Light: I wish. Are you sure you want to do that, Mega?  
  
Mega Man: Why not? I've got your king in check. (has a queen adjacent to Light's king)  
  
Dr. Light: (takes a pawn and captures Mega's queen) Not anymore, I'm afraid.  
  
Mega Man: (Does a double take) Wha? How did that-?(notices his king is in danger of check, then moves the king back) you're not beating me this time. (smug look)  
  
Dr. Light: moves a pawn to other side of the board, upgrading it to a queen, opposite Mega's king) .Checkmate.  
  
Mega Man (surprised, looks at the pieces, his king is toast) Oh no, that's the third time today! How do you do it?  
  
Dr. Light: You keep trying to take my queen, but the whole time I was after your king. Sometimes you have to bait your opponent to make a critical error. It was a good game though, but I think it was the fifth time I won. (Mega Man facefaults)  
  
Just then an alarm went off. Roll fumbles with the cards but her pyramid crumbles.  
  
Dr. Light: Quickly, everyone, to the lab!  
  
At Light's lab, a large monitor flickered with various images of attack.  
  
Dr. Light: A robotics complex is under attack! Let's see who's responsible. (Types on the key panel, the screen enlarges to show what looked like robots running in and out until one of them is identified.) Dr. Wily is behind this invasion! (Turns to Mega) Mega Man, you and Rush must get there immediately before they can escape!  
  
Mega Man: I'm on it, doctor. Let's go, Rush!  
  
Rush: Woof!  
  
Rush hurries in and turns into his jet mode. Light opens the roof allowing Mega Man and Rush to fly off to the scene.  
  
Dr. Light: Thank goodness I built that spy satellite a few weeks back. (Sniffs the air). is something burning?  
  
In the kitchen, Auto is fumbling with a fire extinguisher while Roll and Eddie (the little red metool-like robot) hurry in with buckets of water.  
  
Roll: Auto, weren't you watching the stove?  
  
Auto: Yeah, but then the alarm went off and.. I think the beef stew is burnt..  
  
Roll: ??? How can you burn stew??? (the pot is on fire)  
  
Eddy: Could someone hurry up already? This bucket's heavy!  
  
Yeah I know what you're asking: "where's Kenshin?" Don't fret; I've got plans for the wandering samurai in later chapters-  
  
Kaoru: And what about me? What's gonna happen to my Kenshin???  
  
Ravenf6: Don't worry your head off Takuni; I haven't about you and the others. Just sit back for now.  
  
Mega Man: That's easy for you to say. It's much easier being the director.  
  
Ravenf6: Hey, aren't you supposed to racing to the rescue?  
  
Mega Man: Cripes! You're right!! (Leaves)  
  
Ravenf6: (ahem) As I was saying, tune into the next chapter to see if our blue hero can stop Dr. Wily's latest scheme. And what is the madman planning to do with the most notorious manslayer ever known?  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. I don't like the sound of that.  
  
Ravenf6: Relax, Kenshin. I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle.  
  
If I get the time, I'll put up chapter 2 soon. Later! 


	2. Of past relaxations and future tribulati

Author's note: Okay, I know it's been a long time since I said I put up chapter 2 a while after the first, but life had not been kind to me, what with work, school, and worse of all, my desktop's gone nuts on me, taking many works in progress to the grave. So for everyone who read this fic when it first began, I apologize for taking so long to update, and for those who just starting looking at this story, I hope you'll enjoy it. This chapter's a bit short, but things will really start picking up a little later on. Please leave a review when you're finished, a little motivation goes a long way for someone trying to beat writer's block. Also, it had been brought to my attention long ago that stories written in script format are no longer accepted here at FF.N, so the story shall be written in accordance to this in case someone asks why the change in style.

Disclaimer: Mega Man is owned by Kenji Inafune and Capcom. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, so I don't either properties or the characters. Commodore Perry was alive during the Bakamatsu period, so I can't claim him either.

-The Rurouni Wars-

Chapter 2: Of past relaxations and future tribulations

Kenshin Himura was starting the days routine as he always did, boarding at the Kamiya Kasshin kendo dojo: Washing laundry by the well. The red-haired wanderer was content doing chores and odd jobs in the newly established Meiji Era. The country was beginning a technological revolution and opening its doors to the outside world after centuries of isolation. Yet even that held dark memories for the man. Fourteen years ago, he was a part of the chaos that tore the country apart: After Commodore Perry of America came orders to have Japan open its ports to international trade, the Shogunate of the Tokugawa Regime found himself at war with a newly formed Imperialist Army, intend on revolution. Kenshin himself, an apprentice swordsman at the time, fought for the imperialists- his skills in the ancient Hiten Mitsurugi style made him invincible in battle, earning him the name Hitokiri Battousai- 'the manslayer'.Like a scythe cutting down wheat, Battousai mowed down enemies by the score, his efforts, and those of the imperialists toppled the Shogunate, and once again emperors could sit on their throne.

Looking back on all those times deeply worried Kenshin. Running his hands over the crossed-shaped scar on his left cheek, he could swear it just freshly cut, even after all those years. Since those days he had left the battle-scared fields, seeking a new way of life. For although life became prosperous under the new Meiji government, there were a great many people still oppressed, waiting for the promises of equality. Since leaving the imperial armies, Kenshin had wandered the country, vowing to protect the weak, and to never kill again. 

In spite of these terrible times, Kenshin had forged on with his life. He had settled at the Kamiya Dojo, lending his domestic skills to the assistant master, Kaoru Kamiya, who was having a hard time in this new era as well.

"Kenshin!" A soft voice called out from inside the kendo hall. 

"Oro?" The wanderer blinked out of his thoughts. "Miss Kaoru?" He rose from his spot, but not before grabbing a long slender object and sliding it into his belt, his trusty sakabato. Unlike many swords, this blade had its blade on the wrong side, this prevents cuttingof any kind, was therefore, a sword incapable of killing. To Kenshin, this weapon allowed him to protect people and still adhere to his vow.

Karou Kamiya was the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style. A discipline of swordsmanship started by her late father. Although she was skilled in her craft, not many people could take a girl teaching kendo seriously, so students were few and far between. Karou had to travel to other dojos to train her charges, so having one like Kenshin eased her burdens a little. She was just gathering her equipment before heading out on another teaching session when she saw Kenshin walking through the threshold.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kaoru?"

It was long believed that after the revolution, Battousai had vanished into thin air, but for Kaoru, that name meant trouble for a time, an ex-student of her father sought to destroy the Kasshin style, disguising himself as Battousai the manslayer and claiming to use the very style she taught, it worked for a long time, until one day she found Kenshin passing through town, though the circumstances were unusual, the 'false battousai' was exposed, and the one who brought him down was this seemingly harmless rurouni with red hair, who was in truth the legendary assassin himself. "I was about to go do my instructing for the day, have you seen Yahiko this morning?"

"Not to my knowledge, that I haven't."

Kaoru had only one student at the dojo, a loud-mouthed pickpocket by the name of Yahiko Miyojin. Blunt and straight forward, he tended to drive the assistant master crazy, much in the vein of a younger sibling. Despite this, he was learning the Kasshin style at an impressive rate. "Well, if you see him, tell him to do 1000 swings with the shinai while I'm gone."

Kenshin only smiled. It was business as usual at the dojo as Karou began to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot: While I'm gone, can you do the shopping today?"

"What is it you need?" Kenshin asked innocently.

"Just the usual: rice, soy sauce and vinegar."

"It shall be done, that it will." Kenshin bowed as Kaoru left. When she had exited the dojo's gates, Kenshin's smile turned into a sigh of resignation. "Always the heavy things..."

Back in the present, things were not going well for the factory staff. In less time than it took to tell, the 

complex was under attack by four renegade robots. Although the security forces tried to fight back, they were quickly subdued and rounded up. The same fate awaited the workers who were now being coerced into cooperating with Dr. Wily's robot masters.

"All right you little stains." Quick Man thundered. "If you just stay put and cooperate, we can make this a little easier on you."

The assembly foreman was the only worker that wasn't tied up, but it was just as bad, having to deal with these thieves. "And why should we help you? What have ever done to you that justifies robbery?"

Quick Man was unmoved in the least, he simply gave the obstinate human an unpleasant smile. "Why, you guys simply have all the materials we need, that's all." He then turned the foreman to the bound workers who were screaming through gagged mouths. "Bolts and nuts are all well and good, but if you don't hand over the solar crystals, then..." He whistled towards a far end of the complex. In response Grenade Man strolled over, unconcerned at the destruction he wrought earlier. " Now I consider myself a reasonable robot, but my friend here's got something of a hair trigger. Right, Grenade Man?"

"Let's just say Forth of July might come a little earlier." The latter tossed his weapon, a flash bomb, nonchalantly in his hand for a bit, then he turned menacingly to the captives. "Unless you little maggots enjoy being blown to kingdom come!"

With his workers panicking, the foreman had little choice but to hang his head in shame. "All right, you win." 

"That's a good boy." Quick Man patted the defeated foreman's back at first, then with a wicked smirk, grabbed the poor man by his shirt and flung him into the workers. "Just sit down and shut up! All of you!" 

Before the tirade could go any farther, Quick Man heard a beep coming at his side. He picked up a communicator and switched it on. "What is it?"

Outside the complex, Gyro Man was hard at work, circling the buildings from above in case some poor, misguided fool thought of doing something heroic. "Everything's quiet on my end, how goes the shopping?"

"_These guys are shrewd, but we're getting all the materials as planned."_ Quick Man answered back. 

A series of groans and creaking signaled Hard Man's arrival from the machinery with a cartload of shimmering gem-like stones. "Here's the stash." the large, rounded robot wheezed. "Is that everything?

"Aw, just when I was starting to have some fun." Quick Man grumbled. "If we've already got the bolts, nuts and titanium ore, than that's it." Once more did he the communicator to his mouth. "Almost everything, Gyro. You just keep buzzing up there, you hear."

"_Roger that."_ came the answer. _"Wait a minute; there's something in the distance."_

"What is it?"

"_Maybe it's a plane or something."_ Gyro Man squinted his eyes. _"It's coming closer, I think I can make it out... oh n-!" _any other word after was cut off under static noise.

"Hey! Gyro Man! Are you there!" Quick Man began tapping the device, but there was nothing static. 

"What is it?" Grenade Man asked. "Did he swallow a bug again?"

"There's no response. This stupid thing won't work!"

"That's not it." Hard Man rumbled. "...We better hurry up; someone's here."

Gyro Man fell to the earth in a blackened heap, his armor smoking.

A dog-like robot in red armor sniffed the smoking robot and growled, he then turned his head around and barked..

" What is it, Rush?" his master called out. A gentle-looking robot in blue armor. A few hours ago Mega Man was enjoying checkers with Dr. Light, but now he was in pursuit of a distress call. It wasn't pleasant work, but someone had to deal with rogue robots and their maniacal creators, and such was what he did, after convincing his own creator to convert him into a fighting robot. Now most of his time was spent stopping the machinations of his lifelong nemesis Dr. Wily from conquering the world. "Yeech, what a mess." Mega Man grimaced at the mess he caused. Shooting down Gyro Man 

was easy enough, but the fact he fell down a fiery mess made it more unpleasant. He looked at the latter's hand and saw the ruins of a communicator. "So much for a subtle approach."

Rush began sniffing the ground a good distance from Gyro Man's crash site, and barked for his master.

"What is it, boy?" Mega ran down to his robo-dog. "You find something?"

Rush barked and pointed ahead to a group of buildings in the distance.

"Now comes the hard part." Mega's face turned serious. The way things looked, Wily's robots had their way with the workers, and have possibly taken then hostage. If that was the case, it would take a good of stealth, cunning, and a little luck to stop them... 


End file.
